Catatan Kembara 2
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Sambungan dari musim 1,kini semua ahli geng shane dan team nurgaya telah bersatu dalam ikatan indah pertunangan namun cabaran mereka baru sahaja bermula.mereka bertemu seorang gadis yang punya kuasa istimewa yang membuka sejarah silam Sora dan kembalinya Rayenn membalas dendam
1. Gurauan berkasih

1 tahun kemudian

Kelihatan deruman enjin mecha beast dan d-wheel berlumba di antara satu sama lain,di situ terlihat seorang lelaki berambut perang,bermata biru dan berkulit perang mengejar d-wheel yang ditunggang seorang wanita berambut oren,bermata hazel dan berkulit cerah,itulah dia pasangan merpati sejoli Iqram Fakhry atau Twist dan Nana Ariff Nurgaya atau Sora. D-wheel menderum laju dan melintasi garisan penamat di Crystal Cavern

"Hahah Teddy Bear kalah lagi" Sora menjelir lidah

"Macam mana Sweet Tomato boleh menang aja ni,main tipu ea" Twist garu kepala

"Pelumba haram dulu kan,jadi lagi terer dari awak cik abang" Sora tergelak sambil tepuk dahi

"Ooo tak aci la lagu tu dia terer sangat,meh sini tangkap cium baru tahu"

"Tangkap la" Sora berlari,namun sebentar sahaja Twist sudah di depanya lalu memeluk erat Sora dan wanita itu melentokan kepalanya ke dada suami yang tercinta

"I love you so damn much Sweet Tomato,sayang adalah penyebab abang jadi lebih baik"

Sora terasa pipinya merona merah kerana di puji sebegitu,di ingatanya lagu gurauan kasih menjelma

Sora:

Usik mengusik, semakin lama menjadi rindu

Hati merindu, asik merindu

Tersentuh rasa, tidak terduga timbullah sayang

Andai tak jumpa, menjadi dendam

Iqram:

Gurau gurauan masih terasa dalam bayangan

Setiap detik ingin bersama memadu kasih

Apakah hati dah gila bayang

Merindu kasih, darimu sayang

Sora:

Andai kata rajuk dihati

Jangan sampai merosak cinta

Andai payah merawat rindu

Hadirlah hadirlah sayang

Iqram:

Rindu dendam bisa terubat

Andai sudah bertentang mata

Pasti kasih berpadu

Terlerai rindu di hati

All:

Indah dirasa

Waktu berkasih

Kita saling merayu

Merindu di angin lalu

Iqram:

Ingin ku sentuh hatimu sayang dalam rinduku

Moga kau tahu hebatnya cinta di hati ini

Sekian lama, memendam cinta

Payah ku rasa menyeksa jiwa

Gelora cinta mengkhayal rasa dalam angan ku

Setiap waktu hanya namamu mekar di kalbu

Sayang menyayang ceria rasa

Antara kita tersimpul kasih

'Cinta kita kuat,seteguh karang seluas lautan,sayang akan selamanya jadi milik abang


	2. kemunculan misteri

Nurul POV

Cuaca hari itu sungguh pelik,aku dan Eli sedang meronda kawasan selatan Slugterra dan kami lihat keadaan di selatan agak tenang,aku lihat Eli,siapa sangka yang aku dan dia kini menjadi tunangan,mungkin berkat melihat sis dan Iqram yang bahagia melayari alam perkahwinan. Huh siapa sangka my sis Sora yang selama ini begitu menolak perkahwinan akhirnya berkahwin dengan insan yang paling dicintainya. Aku tersenyum sendiri

"Hahah sengih sensorang ni dah kenapa,tunggu putera katak masuk meminang ke?" Eli mengusiku

"Itulah putera katak mana la yang malang dapat saya ek? Kesian putera katak tu" aku memulangkan kembali paku buah keras,dan jejaka itu tertawa

"Hahaha tapi putera katak dalam malang dia untung dapat puteri kerengga yang garang ni,kalau tak alamat jadi andartu la puteri kerengga tu yerk"

Aku getap bibir, dalam pada bergurau pandai pula buah hati kesayangan mengenakan diri ini,haish mujur lah sayang kalau tak pasti aku humban dia dalam laut bagi jerung makan

"Awak tau tak kadang-kadang awak sangatlah annoying" aku perli dia. Tawa Eli meletus lagi

"Haa tulah tapi saya pun pelik kenapa Nurul Mohd Amirul tu sayang sangat kat saya ni,dah lah annoying poyo pulak tu" Eli berfikir membuat rona mukaku berubah merah

"Sebabnya..." Aku tak mampu meneruskan kata lalu aku memecut laju mecha beast untuk selindungkan wajahku yang semakin merona merah

Sejak terpandang wajahmu

Hatiku bertanya selalu

Siapa dia mengikat pandanganku

Seringkali dia berlalu

Di hadapan dan menyapaku

Sehingga hatiku seringkali merindu

Tak dapat ku melupakan dirinya

Terbayang wajahmu di mataku

Ingin ku tanya namanya

Tapi hatiku rasa malu

Tak terucapkan walau sepatah kata

Mungkinkah diriku telah dilamun cinta

Oh... hatiku resah selalu

Haruskah aku menyatakan

Perasaanku kepadanya

Mungkinkah dia kini telah berpunya

Getar hati makin terasa

Bila terdengar suara dan bertentang mata

Ku bagaikan bebunga kehujanan

Berkembang mekar

Di setiap ketika

Tidur malamku tak lena

Asyik teringat padanya

Bilakah mentari memancarkan cahaya

Hanyalah dirinya bermain diingatan

Oh...tuhan ku rindu padanya

Tiba-tiba langit bertukar gelap dan angin bertiup kencang,beberapa pokok tumbang di sana sini

"Hari nak ribut ni,ayuh kita balik" Eli mengajak ku namun tiba-tiba satu cahaya menyilaukan kami dan muncul satu lembaga dari cahaya itu

"T..o...l...o..n..g" lalu dia rebah menyembah bumi

"Apa kita nak buat ni E?" Aku memerhatikan dia dan Eli berfikir

"Kita pelindung SlugTerra,jadi tugas kita melindungi yang perlukan bantuan" lalu kami angkat manusia yang tidak sedarkan diri itu ke atas mecha beast Eli dan memecut pulang ke rumah

"Sis mesti boleh bantu" aku mengangguk yakin


	3. tetamu

Yuki's P.O.V

Aku lihat dia,dan aku lihat Sora keduanya berwajah seiras,Sora kelihatan bagai tidak percaya

"Ini tak mungkin,boleh ke ianya berlaku" Sora menggumam sendiri

"Sis..." Nurul pegang bahu Sora,dia gelengkan kepalanya

"Shana,tak sangka dia berada di sini" kemudian kami dikejutkan dengan jeritan

"Huarghhhhhh!!!!!" kelihatan kilat menyelubungi tubuh gadis misteri itu

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku tergamam dan kilat itu menghentamku,pandangan ku gelap serta-merta

Sora's POV

Kuasa yang dilepaskan Shana itu aku tahu ianya adalah kudanya yang bereaksi,dan jelas ianya telah kehilangan kawalan

"Nurul,bawa semua orang keluar dari sini,ianya bahaya terus ada di sini" aku melihatnya

"Tapi sis pun perlu keluar juga,kalau tidak sis akan tercedera nanti" Nurul risaukan keadaan aku

"NURUL MOHD AMIRUL AKU CAKAP KELUAR CEPAT JANGAN DEGIL!!!" jeritku,tiba-tiba kilat itu menerpa ke arah Nurul

"Apa?" Nurul terkejut namun satu penghadang melindunginya dan dia lihat yang aku sedang menahan petir dengan tubuhku.

"Cepat pergi Nur,sis tak boleh bertahan lama lagi..." Aku melutut sebelah kaki dan kilat itu membentuk naga berwarna biru

"Sis..." Nurul berlari ke arahku

"Pergi!!!!"

"Manipulasi element,tanah pelindung" satu cahaya berwarna hijau membentuk singa perkasa muncul.Nurul berdiri gagah

"Lil sis?" Aku lihat dia dalam keadaan separuh sedar dan Shana mulai membuka matanya

"A...ku di...ma...na"


	4. shana

Shana membuka matanya,dia lihat beberapa orang yang tidak dikenali sedang memerhatikanya,dia cuba bangun namun pandangan sekitarnya dirasakan berputar

"Lunamon reload!" Dania memunculkan lunamon dari d-3 miliknya

"Infinate healing!" Lunamon menyembuhkan Shana,lalu dia lihat mereka dengan pandangan pelik

"Aku di mana?" Shana bertanya,semua memandang satu sama lain

"Kau berada di SlugTerra Sha,dunia di bawah kaki kita" Sora menerangkan pada Shana,ternyata reaksi Shana bukanlah seperti reaksi yang dijangkakan dari seorang manusia biasa

"Oh,satu lagi dimensi rupanya,not bad,dan kau Sora kenapa ada di sini?" Shana bertanya

"Aku memang menetap di sini bersama adik aku Nurul dan kumpulan Shane Gang,kenalkan ketua kumpulan Shane Gang Eli Shane" Sora perkenalkan Eli

"Hai salam kenal" Eli menghulur salam perkenalan

"Err maaf aku tak boleh salam lelaki yang bukan muhrim" Shana menjelaskan

"Its okay" Eli senyum

"Yang ini Nurul mohd Amirul,adik kesayangan aku dan tunang pada Eli Shane" Sora memperkenalkan Nurul dan Shana mengangguk

-time skip-

"Kau cakap masa kau tolong Laila dan adik dia Sue kau bangkitkan balik kudan yang kau seal dalam diri kau" Sora melihat Shana

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dulu buat aku fobia untuk menggunakanya tapi antara fobia dengan nyawa orang sekeliling aku maka aku pilih melupakan fobia dan selamatkan nyawa" Shana merenung lantai

"Sis,kudan ni apa sebenarnya?" Nurul bertanya

"Kudan adalah tenaga dalaman yang dihubungkan dengan kesemua elemen alam iaitu tanah,air,api,angin,logam dan petir. Bila badan kita selari dan seharmoni dengan alam maka tenaga istimewa akan terbebas,dan akan membentuk suatu kuasa mengikut perasaan kita" Sora menerangkan

"Mereka cari kau Sora,mereka sedang ke mari dan misi mereka adalah menjejak pahlawan 7 dimensi dan membunuh kau"Shana bersuara

"Apa? Bagaimana mereka boleh jejak aku?"

Namun belum sempat Sora bersuara tiba-tiba dia terhumban ke arah dinding dan bagaikan ada kuasa membentuk tangan mencekik lehernya

"Aku jumpa kau juga akhirnya pahlawan 7 dimensi,bersedia untuk mati!!"


	5. pahlawan 7 dimensi

Sora's POV

Ku genggam Ausyluss dengan erat,hanya satu di mindaku kisah ini harus ku tamatkan dengan segera,aku tidak mahu adik kesayangan aku Nurul terlibat dalam sengketa pahlawan 7 dimensi itu

"Tak sangka betul pahlawan yang satu ketika dulu hebat dan gah namanya di sekalian alam,hari ini merempat bagaikan tikus,what a shame Sora" Kyra Aurora terus melihatku dengan pandangan sinis

"Kalau pahlawan lagenda itu terus membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah hanya sebab perbezaan kedudukan seni tarungnya,aku lebih rela merempat dan hidup di sini" aku bersedia dengan segala kemungkinan

"Huh,cakap seorang pengecut yang lari dari takdirnya dan hidup di tempat busuk ni. Kau patut memimpin kami Sora,kau patut jadi lagenda terulung dunia pahlawan,fikirkanya kawan ku nama kau cukup gah mendengar nama pahlawan 7 dimensi musuh kau terketar" Kyra melangkah lalu menghilang

"Kyra!!!!!" Ausyluss ku bersinar terang dan aku meluru

"Kalau aku jadi kau Sora,aku tak akan terus mara" Kyra muncul dan mengilas tangan Nurul ke belakang sambil meletakan mata pedangnya ke arah leher Nurul

"Berani kau Kyra,dia tak ada kena mengena dengan dunia kita baik kau lepaskan dia" aku memberi amaran

"Heh kau tak mampu nak bertarung ada hati nak selamatkan sampah ni" Kyra tersenyum jahat sambil mata pedangnya menusuk sedikit kulit leher Nurul,titisan darah segar jatuh membasahi bumi di mana Nurul berada

"Sis..." Nurul bersuara

"Kau menang Kyra,baiklah aku ikut apa kau nak tapi lepaskan Nurul dan semua yang ada di sini" aku melutut

"Boleh ke aku percayakan kau?" Kyra lihat aku

"Pahlawan 7 dimensi tak akan memungkiri janjinya" aku berdiri

Kyra tersenyum lalu dengan cepat dia menikam Nurul bertalu-talu,darah mengalir bagaikan hujan yang lebat

"Kyra!!!!!" Aku bagaikan tak percaya

"Pahlawan 7 dimensi tak ada sahabat apa lagi saudara" Kyra berlalu meninggalkan aku yang terduduk


	6. perginya nurul

Sora's POV

"Nurul...lil sis" aku tergamam,dia hanya memerhatikanku sambil tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala

"Apa buat muka macam tu huduh la" Nurul masih buat lawak walaupun dia dalam kesakitan

"Eh huduh ea" aku buat-buat cool dan melemparkan senyuman pahit

"Apa senyum macam tak ikhlas jew,marilah sis duduk sebelah kita" Nurul menggamit lagaknya seperti orang yang langsung tidak tercedera. Aku hanya mampu mengangguk dan baring di sebelahnya

"Korang..." Dania terpempan

"Kenapa sis tak berterus terang siapa diri sis sebenarnya" Nurul terbatuk seketika dan darah mengalir dari bibirnya

"Pahlawan 7 dimensi tu cuma sejarah silam yang mahu dilupakan tapi sis tak sangka kisah silam itu menghambat sis hingga ke SlugTerra ni,maafkan sis sebab tak berterus terang siapa diri sis yang sebenarnya" aku melepaskan keluhan kesal

"Mungkin ini takdir Nur,kembara ke tempat asal ayah dan mati pun di sini" Nurul pejam mata seketika

"Haish jangan mengalah,kita pasti boleh harunginya" aku cempung tubuh Nurul dan bawa dia menaiki d-wheel "Lil sis tak akan apa-apa,you are my strength" aku pecut laju

"Sis..."

"Ye..."

"Nurul nak berterima kasih sebab sis sudi jadi akak Nurul dan sentiasa ada dengan Nurul,andainya Nur tiada, sis jangan pernah kunci hati untuk sebuah ikatan persahabatan,bukan macam dulu lagi"(Nota:rujuk buku slingficerz)

"Sis janji dengan lil sis,janji seorang akak"Aku mengangguk

"Terima kasih...akak" Nurul pejamkan mata dan hembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Nurul!!!!!! Tak...tak...tak" airmataku mengalir deras sederas sungai pahang yang mengalir laju. Dulu aku hilang Rui kini aku hilang Nurul pula

"Warghhhhhhh!!!!!! Pahlawan 7 dimensi bodoh!!!!!!!" aku letakan tubuh Nur di tanah dan aku menangis semahunya. Tiba-tiba satu cahaya muncul menyelimuti kami dan tubuh Nurul terapung di udara


	7. cahaya ixora

Tubuh Nurul terapung di angkasa dan dari cahaya itu muncul 4 figura yang amat Sora kenali

"Kami jumpa kau juga akhirnya Nana,kami dengar rintihan kau dan kami akan bantu kau kembalikan dia yang kau sayang ni" Emma pahlawan dimensi Uma menyapaku

"Bila kau pertaruhkan segalanya ternasuk gelaran pahlawan 7 dimensi kami akui kami kecewa dengan kau" Fiz pahlawan dunia power menyambung kata

"Namun kini kami mengerti apa yang kau pertaruhkan itu adalah demi insan yang kau sayang dan kau anggap sebagai adik" Zulaikha pahlawan kota Idaman melihat Sora

"Kawan-kawan,dia bukan sekadar adik malahan dia juga ada sebahagian diri aku,tanpanya aku tak akan mampu tersenyum semula selepas Rui pergi" Sora lihat kejauhan

"Kami tahu,kerana walaupun kau tidak lagi bergelar pahlawan 7 dimensi tapi kami sentiasa memerhatikan kau Nana,kini tiba masanya kau bangkitkan kembali cahaya ixora yang berkuasa itu" Fiz menepuk bahu Sora

"Cahaya Ixora,aku perlu bangkitkan juga demi kembalikan Nurul pada insan yang paling menyayanginya" Sora menghampiri tubuh Nurul dan 4 pahlawan sahabat berdiri membentuk formasi 4 mata angin utama

"Pahlawan uma,legasi utara demi melindungi sahabat aku pinjamkan kekuatanku" Emma menembakan cahaya biru ke arah Sora

"Kota power kota legasi dijaga pahlawan penuh pengetahuan,aku Fiz dan ku pinjamkan pengetahuanku" cahaya hijau ditembak pada Sora

"Kota Idaman,impian setiap manusia yang berada di muka bumi,aku Zulaikha penjaganya meminjamkan impianku" cahaya jingga dilepaskan pada Sora

"Kuasa legasi merentas alam,satukanlah impianku,hatiku,kekuatanku,pengetahuanku,dan kembalikanlah Nurul pada insan yang menyayanginya!!!!" Cahaya dari Sora dan sahabatnya menyatu dan menyelimuti Nurul,luka di dadanya sertamerta sembuh dan Nurul membuka matanya

"Aku masih hidup?" Nurul terpinga dan Sora memeluknya

"Selamat kembali lil sis"

"Tau la sayang tapi jangan la peluk kuat-kuat patah tulang nanti" Nurul mengaduh dan semua pahlawan itu tertawa

"Kami juga ingin berikan amaran,Rayenn sudah kembali" Fiz dan semua pahlawan serius

"Apa?" Sora dan Nurul tergamam


	8. rayennlagi?

Sora's POV

Ughhh mendengar namanya aje sudah menyakitkan hati apalagi harus menghadapinya sekali lagi.Ku genggam erat penumbuk dan cuba bertenang

"Dia lagi? Tak habis-habis nak menyusahkan hidup orang jew" Nurul mendengus kasar

"Kami sendiri tak pasti siapa yang melepaskan Rayenn dari penjara tapi yang pasti siapa pun yang lepaskan Rayenn pasti ada dendam dengan kau Nana"Fiz lihat diriku

Entah kenapa tak semena-mena aku mengigil dan kenangan itu menjelma di ruang mataku namun aku hanya membiarkan perasaan itu di dalam fikiran aku

"Dah la baik kita balik dulu apa-apa hal pun" aku menuju ke arah d-wheel namun tiba-tiba aku rasakan ada tangan masuk ke dalam bajuku dan desah nafasnya di telingaku

"Kau tetap cantik Na..." Rayenn membisikan kata-kata ke telingaku

"Rayenn..."

"Syhhh!!!,just relax Na biarkan hati kau dan aku menyatu..." dia mencium tengkuku dan aku mendesah nafas

"Jan...gan aku milik Iqram,Yenn" aku pantas menolak Rayenn dan memecut d-wheel ku

"Larilah ke mana kau ingin lari Na tapi aku tetap akan memiliki kau,itu janji aku

-time skip

Aku terus berlari menuju ke bilik tanpa menghiraukan Iqram yang sedang memerhatikanku dengan penuh tanda tanya,aku kunci pintu dan terduduk menyandar sambil menangis

'Kenapa dia perlu muncul lagi,aku ingat lepas apa yang terjadi dulu dia tak akan muncul'

Pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa jawapan


	9. rayennmisi memikat

Rayenn P.O.V

Serius sepanjang aku kenal perempuan inilah kali pertama aku jadi tak tentu arah memikirkan dia,bagi aku dia bagaikan hurikan yang datang dan buat hidupku berpusing 360 kerananya

Nana Nurgaya,nama dia cukup indah.Dia wanita berbeza sikapnya tulus kata-katanya selalu bernas,dia berbeza dengan wanita yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Ya aku akui diri ini bukanya insan yang baik,bagiku wanita ini hanyalah sebagai pelepas nafsuku sehinggalah dia muncul dan aku mulai terpana cinta.Nana tidak berminat dengan barangan kemas,pakaian berjenama mahupun kereta mewah. Benar aku pernah menawarkan semua itu namun dia langsung tidak memandangku. Apa sebenarnya buat dia berbeza

-warung fatih,sebelah dewan sjk(c)pei tty-

Rayenn memerhatikan warung yang agak sepi itu,menurut sumber maklumatnya Nana selalu lepak sambil ditemani segelas teh tarik

'Really Na di sini kau selalu berada? Huh tak kelas langsung bagi seorang wanita secantik kau'Rayenn mengumam sendiri

"Ya bang nak minum apa?" Pelayan itu bertanya

"Teh tarik bungkus buih lebih" Rayenn memesan dan pelayan itu berlalu,dia lihat sesekali orang berbual mengenai pelbagai isu dan kadang kala disertai hilai tawa yang kuat bagaikan pasar borong

'Aku tak tahu kenapa kau suka tempat macam ni tapi demi memikat hati kau kembali aku pasti turuti apa sahaja kehendakmu' Rayenn memasang tekad

-selang masa rumah shane-

"Sis ada bungkusan untuk sis" Nurul melaung pada Sora yang dengan malas mendapatkanya,tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap aroma yang sangat dikenalinya

"Teh tarik dewan?" Sora terus melihat nota yang dikepilkan di plastik bungkus teh tarik itu

Sebungkus teh tarik tanda salam dihulur,izinkan saya mencuba nasib memenangi hati awak Nana kerana saya sayangkan awak

xoxo

Rayenn Quehairy

"Dia ni hilang akal apa,bukan dia tak tahu yang sis dah kawin dengan abang Iqram" Nurul lihat nota

Sora geleng kepala,ternyata masalahnya baru sahaja bermula


	10. kebangkitan naagin

lam itu hujan turun lebat,guruh berdentum dan angin bertiup kencang. Pokok-pokok cendawan habis tumbang

Di ketika itu Sora sedang tidur nyenyak namun tiba-tiba telinganya terdengar bunyian seruling dan matanya terbuka,kepanasan mulai menguasainya

"Arghhhhh panas!!!!" Jeritan Sora kuat terdengar namun kesejukan membuat penghuni yang lain tidur lena. Dia terus meluru keluar,nafasnya semakin laju. Bunyi seruling itu semakin kuat kedengaran dan panas badanya semakin tinggi

'Apa yang terjadi? Aku rasa lain'desis hatinya dan tiba-tiba dia lihat kakinya berubah menjadi ekor dan perlahan dia berubah menjadi seekor ular,lalu ular itu menjalar tanpa tujuan

Kedengaran suara anjing menyalak bersahutan ketika sang ular menjalar menuju rumah Shane,lalu ianya bertukar kembali kepada Sora dan dia pengsan

"Nana!" Iqram mendapatkan Sora yang basah kuyup dan pengsan

"Iqram,kenapa dengan sis?" Nurul meluru mendapatkan Iqram

"Tak pasti,aku jumpa dia basah kuyup dan pengsan" Iqram menerangkan

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul ular berkepala 5

"Gulp.." Iqram dan Nurul menelan liur

"Dia telah membangkitkan kuasanya" lalu ular berkepala 5 itu melingkari Sora

Keduanya telan liur lihat ular kepala 5 tersebut,ianya terus melingkar merapati Sora yang tidak sedarkan diri

"Kenapa awak di sini?" Nurul memberanikan diri bertanya,ular itu berpusing menghadap Nurul

"Dia sudah membuka kuasanya yang selama ini tersembunyi,dan kamu sebagai adiknya langsung tidak menyedari bahawa Nana itu adalah manusia yang boleh menjelma sebagai ular" Raja ular itu memerhatikan Iqram yang mengusap rambut Sora

"Kenapa jadi macam ni my dear wife apa yang berlaku sebenarnya" Iqram menggeleng kepala

"Suatu ketika dahulu kira-kira 16 tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah negara yang aman damai walaupun cuacanya agak sejuk,ianya diperintah oleh seorang permaisuri yang bijaksana Permaisuri Rania Nurgaya,namun terdapat manusia yang berhasad dengki pada pemerintah yang baik itu" Raja ular memulakan ceritanya

"Nurgaya? Ianya sama dengan nama Nana adakah mereka punya pertalian?" Iqram mengajukan pertanyaan

"Nana adalah cucu pada Permaisuri Rania Nurgaya,pada malam istana ais diserang,Nana bersembunyi di dalam hutan setelah dia lihat wajah pembunuh ahli keluarganya,semasa Nana bersembunyi,pembunuh telah menemui adik kembar Nana iaitu Nina Nurgaya lalu mereka membunuhnya dengan kejam di depan mata Nana"

"Ni.. Na" Sora tersedak dan matanya terbuka

"Nana! Syukurlah awak selamat" Iqram memeluk Sora

"Saya tak apa-apa Iqram,cuma lemah aje" Sora tersenyum

"Hahah degil sangat awak ni" Iqram jentik dahi Sora


	11. terpisah 2 hati

1 minggu berlalu

Semejak peristiwa itu Sora semakin menjauhkan diri dari semua orang,dia menjadi seorang yang berbeza dan langsung tidak mampu dimengertikan oleh sesiapa pun. Iqram jadi sayu memikirkan perubahan isteri tercinta dan hubungan mereka yang tidak seperti dulu

"Nana..." Iqram menyapa,Sora menoleh dengan pandangan dingin

"Iqram nak apa?"Sora bertanya

"Kenapa kita seakan berjauhan,Nana tak seperti dulu saat kita pertama kali berjumpa. Apa yang terjadi pada Nana sebenarnya?" Iqram bersuara lembut

"Nana tak perlu jawab soalan tu,semua perasaan Nana saat ni hanyalah buat membalas dendam untuk kematian family Nana yang dibunuh depan mata ni" datar jawapan dari Sora

"Sampai bila perlu berdendam Na? Dendam itu adalah akar pada segala kejahatan dan kepahitan,Iqram tak nak kehilangan Nana"

Sora mengeluh lalu dia berdiri dan membuka cincin pernikahanya dengan Iqram

"Lepaskanlah Nana kerana Nana tak mampu hidup bersama Iqram lagi,carilah wanita yang lebih baik dan sempurna buat Iqram. Nana tak layak untuk jadi suri di hati Iqram. Maafkan Nana" Sora menyerahkan cincin itu di telapak tangan Iqram lalu dia masuk ke biliknya. Iqram tersandar ke dinding dan airmatanya tumpah buat sekian kalinya

"Kenapa perlu jadi macam ni Nana kenapa!!!" Iqram menangis semahunya,disebalik daun pintu Sora juga turut mengalirkan air mata

'Maafkan Nana Iqram,yes i love you tapi darah harus dibayar darah dan aku harus menghukum mereka kerana membunuh ibu dan Nina'mata Sora bersinar biru lalu dia bertukar kepada ular dan meninggalkan rumah itu

Terdengar Guruh petanda

Mungkin Badai melanda

Sambut Tanganku bersama

Kita Harunginya

Tanah Seakan bergegar

Detik Ku bersamanya

Pejam Sampaikan tersedar

Semua Kan reda

Sumpahku Kepadamu

Tak Terhapus jejak ku mencintamu

Tak Terukir bintang walau beribu

Tersemadi Cinta kita bersama

Terwujudnya Nisan cinta

Hati Seakan berkata

Pergi Kau bersamanya

Pejam Sampai kau tersedar

Semua Kan reda

Sumpah Ku kepadamu

Tak Terhapus jejak ku mencintamu

Tak Terukir bintang walau beribu

Tersemadi Cinta kita bersama

Terwujudnya Nisan cinta

Takdir Tertulis segala

Janji Kita kan bersama

Jadikan Ia selamanya

Cinta Kita

Tak Terhapus jejak ku mencintamu

Tak Terukir bintang walau beribu

Tersemadi Cinta kita bersama

Terwujudnya Nisan cinta

Cinta kita

Selamanya

Tersemadi Cinta kita bersama

Terwujudnya Nisan cinta

"Nana!!!!!!!!" Iqram menjerit sayu


	12. ae dil hai mushkil

Tu safar mera

Hai tu hi meri manzil

Tere bina guzara

Ae dil hai mushkil

Tu mera khuda

Tu hi duaa main shaamil

Tere bina guzara

Ae dil hai mushkil

Mujhe azmaati hai teri kami

Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi

Junoon hai mera

Banu main tere kaabil

Tere bina guzaara

Ae dil hai mushkil

Yeh rooh bhi meri

Yeh jism bhi mera

Utna mera nahi

Jitna hua tera

Tune diya hai jo

Woh dard hi sahi

Tujhse mila hai toh

Inaam hai mera

Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen

Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi

Zameen pe na sahi

Toh aasmaan mein aa mil

Tere bina guzaara

Ae dil hai mushkil

Maana ki teri maujoodgi se

Yeh zindagani mehroom hai

Jeene ka koi dooja tareeka

Na mere dil ko maloom hai

Tujhko main kitni shiddat se chaahun

Chahe toh rehna tu bekhabar

Mohtaj manzil ka toh nahi hai

Lyrics http/bit.ly/2byd2OR

Yeh ek tarfa mera safar safar

Khoobsurat hain manzil se bhi

Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi

Adhoora hoke bhi hai ishq mera kaamil

Tere bina guzara ae dil hai mushkil

Nurul POV

Sudah seminggu aku lihat Iqram bertemankan air mata,keadaanya tidak terurus,pemergian sis benar-benar buat semangatnya mati bersama. Kenapa sis tinggalkan suaminya tak ada siapa pun tahu

"Sabarlah Iqram,sis pasti kembali,aku yakin" aku pujuk dia

"Kalau dia kembali,kalau tak.Kau tak akan faham bertapa hati aku hancur bila dia langkah kaki so kau jangan nak cakap sekadar nak buat hati aku panas" Iqram menengking

"Aku lebih tahu sebab dia sis aku,dia akan kembali dan aku percayakanya!!!" airmata yang aku cuba tahan gugur juga akhirnya

"Ae dil hai mushkil Nur,dan kau tak akan pernah memahaminya. Perasaan aku dan kau berbeza" dengus Iqram lalu dia melangkah keluar

'We need you sis,segalanya berubah lepas sis pergi'Nurul melutut dan menangis lalu bahunya ditepuk tunangnya Eli

"Kita akan cari dia Nur,Sora pasti kita temukan


	13. keputusan Nana

Syah's POV

Nana ternyata sudah hilang akal,dia sanggup tinggalkan Iqram untuk membalas dendam,sungguh aku tak faham kenapa dia buat begitu

"Kau nak tolong aku tak?" Nana renung aku dalam-dalam

"Balik la Na,lupakan dendam kau ni. Masih belum terlambat untuk kau kembali ke pangkuan Iqram,just balik ok" aku langsung tidak memandangnya

"Senangnya kau cakap Syah,yang menderitanya aku,kau tak faham saat kau lihat kembar kau menghembuskan nafas terakhir di depan mata kau,mereka bukan sekadar membunuh Nina namun sebelum itu mereka berempat memperkosanya" Nana diam seketika,ternyata trauma berat yang sedang dialaminya menganggu kewarasanya. Aku mengeluh panjang

"Ya aku faham perasaan kau Na tapi kau kena ingat negara kita ada undang-undang,dan mereka pasti dihukum"

"Kau cakap pasal undang-undang tapi apa dia buat,pembunuh keluarga aku masih terlepas,dan mereka bahagia atas penderitaan orang lain.Sejak tu aku tak percaya lagi pada undang-undang" digivice d-3 digenggam erat

"Na kau tak percaya undang-undang tapi kau enforcer,pelik ar" Aku ketawa namun jelinganya mematikan tawaku

"Dah la kalau kau tak nak tolong aku,tak perlu nak gelak dan mulai saat ni kau bukan lagi kawan aku" Nana berlalu

Ughh ini bukan apa yang aku harapkan tapi cuma Iqram yang mampu memujuk Nana,namun tiba-tiba aku rasakan bagaikan ada seseorang memukulku dan pandangan ku terus gelap


	14. Rhea Raizer

Nurul P.O.V

Dia memandangku dan daimondarer yang tergantung di leherku,pandanganya jelas menyatakan yang dia terkejut.

"Slat apakah mungkin daimondarer wujud di dimensi selain Exis?" dia bertanya pada kenderaan itu

"Daimondarer boleh wujud dimana-mana dan bila-bila masa mengikut bentuk yang ia mahukan dan memilih manusia yang paling suci hatinya. Kau patut tahu tu Rhea" Slat menjelaskan.

"Hmmm betul juga,lagipun ratu clore ada berkata daimondarer akan memilih pemiliknya dan ia tahu samaada seseorang itu tulus atau tidak,hmmm siapa nama kau?" Rhea melihat aku

"Nu...Nurul" aku menjawab

"Kau pasti kenal Nana Nurgaya,kalau tidak aku tak akan merasakan auranya di sekitar kau,betul tak Slat?".

"Betul Rhea" Slat menjawab

"Perkenalkan aku,Rhea Raizer berasal dari planet exis,dan aku ke mari selepas merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan aura Nana"

"Sis dah pergi,demi membalas dendam kematian keluarganya" aku tertunduk

"Bukan salah kau Nurul,Nana tu susah untuk difahami. Disebalik perwatakan yang ceria tu ada kisah sedih di sebaliknya" Rhea mengeluh,namun tiba-tiba dia mendongak ke langit yang berubah menjadi gelap dan seseorang dengan sayap hitam turun ke tanah perlahan-lahan

"Itu bukan petanda yang baik bukan?" aku capai blaster,namun dihalang Rhea

"Ini bukan pertarungan kau Nurul,pergi dari sini!,SPINDREL KELUARLAH!!!" Rhea menyeru dan robot biru besar muncul di hadapanya

"Woah,apa yang sudah berlaku!" Semua di situ terkejut

"Nampaknya Tyrant sudah muncul kembali,Raizer apa kau sudah bersedia bergabung denganku" Spindrel bersuara

"Kau tahu jawapanya Lord Raizer Spindrel" Rhea tersenyum

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sekarang,semua yang berlaku sangat asing bagiku malahan ini boleh dikategorikan sebagai di luar logik akal,mula-mula sis bangkitkan kuasa ular yang boleh berubah rupa dan sekarang pertarungan ini pula.

Aku buntu


	15. Rui

Iqram memandang Kaizer Ouma dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap dan seluruh kawasan itu terkesan dengan aura yang marak dari tubuh Iqram

"Kalau kau mara selangkah lagi,hati dia akan hancur dan kau tak akan dapat kembalikan kekasih kau ni" Kaizer Ouma tersenyum sinis

"Ada 2 perkara yang kau perlu tahu tentang aku,Nana bukan kekasih aku,dia isteri aku!" Iqram meluru dan hilang dalam sekelip mata

"Ughhh apa ni" Kaizer Ouma terkejut

"Kedua,aku tak pernah mengalah dengan dia seperti mana dia tak pernah mengalah masa aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan" dengan langkah selembut bayu Iqram muncul dan merampas hati Sora dari Kaizer Ouma

"Kau akan mati" lalu dia menjelmakan Pegasus Guitar

"Itu hati Yumie! Macam mana kau dapatkanya" Rhea bagaikan tidak percaya

"Kau lupa,aku pernah jadi sebahagian kalian,kita bersama janji nak kalahkan Tykoz" Kaizer tersenyum sinis lalu mulai memainkan lagu yang menjana tenaga dan menembakan pada Rhea namun belum pun sempat ia mengenai Rhea,Iqram melindungi Rhea dan tembakan itu menembusi jantungnya

"Ce...pat ke..mbalikan apa milik Nana" Iqram tersenyum lalu dia melutut satu kaki dan dia lihat seluruh ahli keluarganya yang berpakaian putih menghulurkan tangan padanya

"Iqram kau kena bertahan..." Rhea melihat Iqram dengan pandangan berbalam

"Cakap dengan Nana,aku tunggu dia di pintu syurga" Iqram tersenyum

Cinta di dunia hanya sementara

Cinta kepada-Nya kekal selamanya

Sekukuh..

Sekukuh mana ikrar kasih kita

Setebal mana masih ada sempadannya

Akan tiba nanti harus ditempuhi

Apa daya kita melawan masa

Takdirnya..

Takdirnya dunia hanya sementara

Walau begitu cinta suci 'tuk selamanya

Ini realiti hilang tak terganti

Namun kutahu kau dan aku akhirnya kembali bersatu

Andai daku pergi sebelummu (sebelummu)

Kenangkanlah ku selalu

Di dalam doamu

Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku

Ku berjanji 'kan menantimu

Setia menunggu di pintu syurga

Disana..

Di sana menanti gemilang cinta

Jadi lenyapkanlah titisan air mata

Tabahkanlah hati mengharungi hari

Abadikanlah saat indah kita kan tetap bersama

"No Iqram kena kuat selalu" Air mata Rhea tumpah juga

"Im ready now" Iqram mengucap dua kalimah syahadah dan dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Sayang,kacak tapi bodoh" Kaizer tersenyum sinis

"Dia bukan bodoh tapi dia berkorban demi cinta dan kau Rui tak layak pertikaikanya" pedang paladin terjelma di tangan Rhea


	16. Eh apa?

Rhea POV

Kenapa dia perlu muncul,dan kini dia telah mengambil satu nyawa yang tiada kaitan dengan permusuhan kami,kalaulah Nana tahu pasti dia akan patah hati lagi

"Kenapa? Kau ingat aku tak akan bunuh dia kan. Aku bukan Rui yang dulu lagi sekarang aku penguasa alam semesta! Dan si bodoh ni hanyalah sampah kecil dalam laluan aku" Rui menendang tubuh Iqram

"Jangan sakiti dia,Iqram tak ada kena mengena" Nurul mendekati Rui

"Huh,kau siapa nak arah aku hah budak mentah" lantas Rui menikam dada Nurul dan mengeluarkan hatinya,ia membentuk tongkat bintang

"Hah itukan..." Aku ternganga

"Heh Star Wand,kau ni siapa sebenarnya ha!" Rui mencekik Nurul

"Phui" Nurul ludah tepat pada Rui

"Bad move girl" Rui senyum sinis lalu dia hancurkan hati Nurul dan gadis itu terlempar ke tanah.Namun belum pun tubuh Nurul mencecah tanah tiba-tiba dia rasa dirinya terapung dan dia lihat Sora memangkunya

"Sis...Iqram dah tiada,Kaizer bunuh dia" Nurul menangis

"Kaizer tak akan terlepas macam tu aja" Sora berikan pelindung Aegis pada Nurul lalu dia melangkah menghampiri Rui

"Akak dah kembali" Rui lihat Sora

"Jangan kau panggil aku akak dengan lidah kotor kau tu,kau sudah melampaui batas Rui,kau tamakan kuasa" Sora melaung pada Rui

"Sampai hati akak,hanya sebab lelaki tak guna tu akak sanggup buang adik sendiri,sedih hati adik tahu" Rui berpura sedih.

Sora memejam matanya,dia rasakan semangat Iqram ada bersamanya..

"Nana mampu buat yang terbaik,restu dan doa Iqram ada bersama Nana" Iqram tersenyum

"Kuasa cinta kita pasti akan berjaya" Sora buka matanya

"Apa? Kenapa kuasa akak meningkat ni" Rui terkejut

"Demi tanah bertuah,keluarga,sahabat dan cinta sejati aku Elite 7 dimensi akan hapuskan kau" Sora meluru

"Heh marilah" Rui tensenyum sinis


	17. beserk star

"Aku dah cakap,kau sentuh keluarga aku hidup kau tak akan selamat" aura mulai menyelimuti Sora dan aura itu mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa,di tangan kirinya terjelma d-burst

"Kuasa apa ni? Akak tak sekuat ni sebelum ni?" Rui bagaikan terkejut

"Inilah kuasa rindu!" Sora meluru pantas dan tumbukan padu singgah di muka Rui "Selama ini akak menangis bila kamu hilang,akak tutup hati untuk persahabatan tapi ni apa kamu buat"

"Erghhh,slat imbas kekuatan Nana sekarang" Rhea bagaikan ternganga

"Bacaanya tak dapat diambil ianya adalah infinity" Slat memberitahu

"Sis..." Nurul bersuara lemah

"Infinate Elite" satu sinaran menyilaukan semua yang ada di situ(bgm:we are xros heart) dan bila cahaya memalap muncul pahlawan dengan perisai emas keseluruhanya

"Infinate Elite,satu tahap melangkaui mega elite yang mendahului elite knight yang melepasi super elite.Evolusi terakhir elite" Rhea ternganga

"Lebih kuat!" Dania dan Bake semakin kagum

Infinate Elite mengenggam penumbuk dan ianya mengeluarkan aura yang menyelimuti Nurul menyembuhkan hatinya yang dihancurkan Rui dan membuat Nurul kembali bertenaga

"Cepat keluar dari sini dan bawa Iqram bersama!" Sora bersuara memandang Nurul

"Tapi Sis..." Nurul cuba membantah namun Rhea menepuk bahunya

"Bila Nana mulai serius,arahanya harus dipatuhi,keselamatan keluarganya lebih penting saat ini" Rhea lihat Sora

"Baiklah..." Nurul berdiri dan pergi dari situ

"Hah di mana kita tadi ya" Sora memandang Rui sambil mendekatinya

"Akak jangan buat macam ni..adik merayu" Rui melutut

"Bila Iqram merayu kat kau ada kau peduli ke?" Angel star ditusuk ke perut Rui,darah membuak bagaikan hujan "Bila Nurul dalam keadaan lemah,kau hancurkan hatinya. Kau ganggu keluarga aku!" Tikaman demi tikaman menghunjam tubuh Rui

"Maafkan adik,im a bad person akak" linangan airmata Rui mengalir

"Dah terlambat" sekali libasan angel star maka bercerailah kepala dan badan,Rui menggelitik seketika lalu berhenti

"Ini tak mungkin..." Rhea menggigil

"Sis..." Nurul terkejut,Sora lihat pedangnya lalu mengacungkan pedang itu tinggi ke angkasa

"AKU MENANG!!!!" tangisan mulai kedengaran dari Sora


	18. kalah dalam menang

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi bumi,Sora masih pegun di situ dan mengacungkan pedangnya,Nurul,Rhea dan semua di situ kaku membisu,seinci pun langsung tiada pergerakan. Tatapan Sora kosong sesunyi hatinya

"Kemenangan tiada erti andai aku hilang orang yang tersayang" perlahan pedangnya terlepas dari genggaman dan ianya terpacak tepat di atas tanah. Sora melutut jatuh dan esak tangisnya kedengaran

"Sis..." Nurul cuba menghampiri namun Rhea menghalang dan menggelengkan kepala

"Emosi dia tak stabil sekarang,jadi adalah lebih baik kau biarkan dia tenang dahulu"

"Tapi Rhea,sis perlukan aku. Takan aku nak tengok dia terus bersedih" Nurul memprotes

"Apa yang kau nak cakap? Suruh sabar,terima ketentuan? Semua tu tak akan berhasil Nur,aku pernah nasihat hal yang sama dan aku hampir hilang nyawa hanya kerana nasihat yang salah" Rhea pegang bahu Nurul

"Iqram...maafkan Nana. Kisah silam buat Iqram terbunuh maafkan Nana" esak tangis Sora semakin kuat kedengaran,tiba-tiba suhu di seluruh Slugterra jatuh mendadak,di minda Sora ada lagu yang dia ingati

Sekukuh... sekukuh mana ikrar kasih kita

Setebal mana masih ada sempadannya

Akan tiba nanti... harus ditempuhi

Ada daya kita melawan masa

Takdirnya... takdirnya dunia hanya sementara

Walau begitu cinta suci tuk selamanya

Ini realiti... hilang tak terganti

Namun ku tahu kau dan aku akhirnya kembali bersatu

*Chorus:

Andai daku pergi sebelummu

Kenangkanlah ku selalu didalam doamu

Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuku

Ku berjanji kan menantimu

Setia menunggu di pintu syurga

Di sana... di sana menati gemilang cinta

Jadi lenyapkanlah titisan airmata

Tabahkanlah hati... mengharungi hari

Abadikanlah saat indah... kita kan tetap bersama

"Oh tidak,ini bahaya!" Rhea berlari menuju arah Sora namun tiba-tiba ribut salji menggila melanda lalu Sora hilang dari pandangan

"Ice elemental teraktif bila Sora jadi terlalu sedih" Dania teringat sesuatu

"Ice elemental?" Nurul keliru

"Ada banyak perkara kau tak ketahui pasal Nana,dia juga adalah pewaris negara ais" Rhea menjelaskan

"Sis...sis" Nurul memanggil namun tiada jawapan


	19. demi masa

Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa itu dan sudah seminggu juga Slugterra diliputi salji. Sora juga menghilang,semenjak itu Nurul jadi semakin pendiam

"Ini teruk...kehilangan Sora benar-benar buatkan seluruh jiwa sahabat dan adiknya mati" Dania menggeleng

"Dia cuma pengembara dan sepatutnya tak punyai hubungan dengan tempat yang dia singgah" Rhea menghela nafas

"Apa kau cakap?" Nurul meluru dan mencekak kolar baju Rhea

"Lepaskan aku budak,aku cuma bagitahu kebenaran! Kau patut jauhkan diri dari dia!" Rhea tenung mata Nurul

"Yang kau cakap tu akak aku! Kau menghina dia faham tak!"

"Demi masa..." Dania menghalang mereka berdua dari bergaduh "Kalian tak ingat ke ayat tu

"Surah al asr,demi masa sesungguhnya manusia dalam kerugian kecuali mereka yang beriman dan beramal soleh,dan mereka yang berpesan dengan kebaikan. Apa yang kau cuba sampaikan Nia?*Nurul lihat Dania

"Kita buang masa dengan bergaduh sedangkan perkara pokoknya adalah Sora kan? Siapa Sora pada kalian?" Dania lihat langit

"Dia sahabat aku" Rhea bersuara rendah

"Sora adalah my sis,i will find her even thats mean my death" Nurul berlari keluar namun tiba-tiba seluruh bumi bergegar dan Nurul lihat Sora di kejauhan dan Sora memegang sebuah kristal

"Maafkan sis Nurul,semua ini tak akan berlaku kalau sis tak muncul dalam hidup kalian" Sora angkat tinggi kristal itu

"Itu kristal masa,sis jangan lakukanya..." Nurul terjerit

"Time Reset!!!!" Sora bersuara dan seluruh kawasan itu diterangi cahaya.

Selamat tinggal dunia...


End file.
